


we breathe in as we color the sky

by dearzoemurphy



Series: The Story After Fire Saga [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, and only directly confirmed to be one-sided, but can be read on its own!, sequel to we were golden under soft light, the sigrit/mita is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “Well, what are we waiting for?” Lemtov asked, gesturing for his friends to join him on the yacht. Still holding onto Mita’s hand, Sigrit grinned and ran up the ramp towards him. The other woman stumbled after her, laughing all the way up.“Who shall be our captain today?” Sigrit inquired.Alexander gave a knowing smirk, producing a sea captain’s hat seemingly out of nowhere. “Sigrit, darling, you’re looking right at him.”The three former Eurovision contestants get the yacht they talked about. Sequel to 'we're golden under soft light' but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir & Alexander Lemtov & Mita Xenakis, Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Mita Xenakis
Series: The Story After Fire Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	we breathe in as we color the sky

**Author's Note:**

> hi I love them. that's all.

“Wait, this boat is ours?!” Sigrit asked incredulously.

Mita laughed, watching her take in the sight of the yacht docked by the shore. “Yes, yes it is. You like it?”

“Like it? I love it! It’s…really beautiful,” Sigrit said. The vessel wasn’t large, but it made up for it with style. Every edge was rounded to give it a sleek, modern outline. A reflective metal bar surrounded the sides of the upper deck. There was a larger space behind the cockpit that Sigrit thought would be ideal for tanning, and seamless glass windows along the bottom so that they could look into the ocean from below deck.

“I told Mita that you would love this one! She thought you would want bigger one,” Lemtov said triumphantly.

Mita rolled her eyes. “I knew that she would like it, but I didn’t know if it was impressive enough,” she explained.

Sigrit beamed, taking one of Mita’s hands in hers and directing the Grecian woman’s attention towards her. “It’s most impressive. Remember, the only boat I’ve ever been on is Lars’ father’s,” she said with a chuckle.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Lemtov asked, gesturing for his friends to join him on the yacht. Still holding onto Mita’s hand, Sigrit grinned and ran up the ramp towards him. The other woman stumbled after her, laughing all the way up.

“Who shall be our captain today?” Sigrit inquired.

Alexander gave a knowing smirk, producing a sea captain’s hat seemingly out of nowhere. “Sigrit, darling, you’re looking right at him.”

\---

“Talk to me, Alex. What is going on between you and Mr. Kevin Swain?” Mita asked, lazily popping a grape in her mouth.

The group had drove around the coast for about an hour, admiring the architecture visible from the sea. Mita teased Alexander about his boating skills while Sigrit had barely been able to take her eyes off the sea, entranced by the clear, sparkling water; her attention captured by the way it moved in waves around the yacht. Eventually, the trio decided to stop for a drink, snack, and gossip break after Lemtov complained about being tired of standing. In the hopes of tanning, they had stripped down to their swimsuits and laid out on the deck, letting the boat drift into the shallows.

The Russian’s face was overcome with a deep blush. “Ah, well…nothing. The goings-on are...nonexistent,” he assured her.

Sigrit leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. “Oh, come on! There was certainly something there!” she insisted.

Alexander took a long sip of wine before setting his glass down next to him and sighing. “Maybe there was. But I haven’t seen him since the contest.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Mita cooed, reaching over to gently stroke his temple with her thumb.

“It’s alright. I am not ready for real relationship, anyway. I need time to establish myself outside of home country, first,” he assured her.

“I feel the same way. I want to have an identity not tied to Husavik before I get tied down,” Sigrit said with a giggle. Only Alexander noticed Mita’s face fall ever so slightly and filed that information away for later.

“That is smart. Here’s to reinventing ourselves!” he said, raising his glass up to clink it against Sigrit’s.

“I’m proud of you both. It is not easy to build new versions of yourself, but I know you’ll be amazing at it,” Mita said encouragingly.

Sigrit grinned and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. “It is exciting, no? Especially since I can now make music on my own and with you two!”

“We must get in the studio very soon,” Alexander said, patting her on the arm, “I have many ideas to share once we are back on land.”

“If we are going to perform together, I must give you both dance lessons,” Mita said.

Alexander narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you insulting my dancing, Mita dear?”

Sigrit couldn’t contain her bubbling laughter, Lemtov glaring at her and Mita giving her a radiant smile.

“Not insulting you. Simply offering my assistance,” she said, smugly cocking her head to the side.

“I, for one, would gladly take dancing lessons from you. I don’t know the first thing about dance, to be honest,” Sigrit assured Mita, patting her gently on the arm.

Alexander angrily stuffed several grapes in his mouth at once, chewing on them in offended silence. Both Sigrit and Mita broke out into a fit of giggles, the blonde falling onto the other woman with how hard she was laughing.

“I must ask, can you both swim?” he said after a few moments.

Mita raised an eyebrow. “I can…” she said, eyeing him skeptically. 

“I can as well. My mother gave the town children swimming lessons during the two weeks each year that the ocean wasn't cold enough to kill us on contact,” Sigrit said.

“Good, so I can do this!” Lemtov exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and sweeping Sigrit into his arms in one swift motion. She gave squeals of protest, but couldn’t stop him from walking to the edge of the yacht and gently tossing her into the shining waters.

“Oh no, you wouldn’t!” Mita shrieked, scrambling to her feet and attempting to run across the boat away from him. However, she wasn’t fast enough to evade his grasp as he whipped around and scooped her up the way he had Sigrit moments earlier. Mita met the same fate, joining her blonde friend in the chilly water. Upon accomplishing his goal, Lemtov grinned and slipped into the sea along with them.

“Alexander! You’ll live to regret that!” Mita squealed, rushing forward to splash him. Sigrit joined her, attacking him from the other side. He did his best to fend off their attacks, but was overwhelmed by how much water was washing over him. So he did the only thing that might get him out of that position; took in as much air as he could, slipped beneath the waves, and reached out to grab his friends' legs and pull them down with him.

They all bobbed to the surface at the same time, taking a moment to catch their breath. Then broke out into joyous shared laughter.

“I love you both so much,” Sigrit said, smiling wider than she thought she’d ever smiled before, “even though you can be a jerk,” she added, looking pointedly at Lemtov.

“What? Mita was jerk first,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

Mita giggled. “Excuse you, I offered to help you! It’s not my fault that you can’t admit to your shortcomings,” she shot back.

“Oh, would like to be dunked again?” Alexander asked, trying to be intimidating as he swum closer to her.

“How about we don’t do this again! Let’s get back on the yacht and dry off. I’m starting to get a little cold,” Sigrit interjected.

Lemtov sighed. “Fine. We’ll come back to this later. Promise.”

\---

The sun was starting to set over Greece, painting the sky with brilliant shades of pink and lilac. Alexander carefully brought their yacht back to the dock, his towel-wrapped friends draped over each other on the deck as they watched the sun dip beneath the horizon. 

“We should do this all the time. I don’t know if I’ve ever had this much fun on a boat,” Sigrit said sleepily.

Mita smiled down at her friend, pulling her closer to her chest. “Do not worry, darling Sigrit. I’m sure there will be many more days like this to come,” she said.

Once he made sure that the boat was safely docked, Lemtov came out onto the deck to join the two women.

“What were you talking about just now? How much you miss me?” he asked, flashing them a devilish grin.

“No. We were talking about how we should have thrown you off the boat earlier. Sigrit would look cuter in your little hat, anyway,” Mita said, earning a laugh from the blonde.

“Oh, really? Shall we test that?” he asked, whipping it off and tossing it down to her. Mita set it gently on Sigrit’s head, pushing her wet curls into place.

“Alexander, dear, I don’t think this is a contest that you won,” Mita said, looking at the blonde with the utmost affection.

The Russian leaned down to look at her, Sigrit turning and adjusting the hat with a wide smile. The setting sun cast an almost golden glow on her face, her eyes and hair both shining in the light. 

Lemtov gave a deep sigh. “Fine. I suppose you’re right, dear Mita,” he relented.

Both women smiled, Sigrit bashfully burying her head into the crook of Mita’s neck.

“Maybe you should let her be the captain next time,” Mita suggested.

“You know what? Maybe I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave a comment with any thoughts/opinions/etc. you have down below! I might continue updating this series whenever I feel like it, I'm still finding the voices of these characters and a style that fits this world.


End file.
